


Flower Crowns and Longing

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Crowns, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, SOFT GAYS, a loving and trusting relationship is my kink, a very soft relationship, i honestly don't know how to tag this, its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman creates a nice dreamspace to take Deceit to because he's hopelessly in love, and the two have a nice date. Roman is a flustered mess and isn't as good at being a smooth, charming guy as he may think, but he sure does try his best.





	Flower Crowns and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> did i proofread this? absolutely not. but here's some soft gay stuff.

“I have something to show you.”

Deceit wasn’t sure how to feel when he heard Roman say that. He was never sure how to feel, because it was always impossible to know what exactly you were about to see. Was he going to show Deceit a very large dragon? A castle? A new sword? Deceit didn’t have a single clue. But he trusted Roman not to get him into trouble (Despite that probably not being the smartest idea based on some of Roman’s past creations) and so he followed Roman.

Roman had been planning this for a while. He’s run through the created space so many times to perfect every detail, but he was still anxious that it wouldn’t be good enough for Deceit. He wanted to impress the other side, wanted to show him what it was like to receive something nice.

The surprise Roman saw on Deceit’s face was an image that the prince wanted to hold onto forever. The shine in Deceit’s eyes and the twitch of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips made it clear that Roman had done good – And yet he was still anxious.

“I know it’s not much, but I thought you’d like it. We’ve been hanging out more recently and I wanted to do something nice for you. I could’ve probably added some more things, or-“

He was cut off by Deceit grabbing hold of his face and planting a kiss on his forehead before beginning to walk, spinning around and staring in awe.  
The landscape that Roman had created was stunning. Soft, green grass littered in yellow and red flowers, willow trees with long, drooping leaves, and the quiet, calming sound of water running down the stream that was past the trees.

“God, Roman. It’s beautiful.”

Roman, who by this point had gone bright pink, still dazed by the kiss, finally broke from said daze. “Oh! Thank you, I was worried it wouldn’t be good enough.”

“Roman, dear,” Deceit grinned, gloved hands reaching out to hold Roman’s ones. “It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you for this.”

Roman’s blush grew darker (If that was even possible) and he looked away, embarrassed. He was always good with romance and flirting, or at least that’s what he believed. But now he was starting to think that maybe it was harder to receive such compliments from someone who truly means a lot to him.

“I- Uh- This isn’t all, either,” Roman stuttered out, cursing himself internally for not being better at covering it up. “Thomas won’t be needing me much today, he’s taking a day to look after himself- So! I thought it’d be nice if we had a picnic. Maybe made some… Flower crowns? If you’d like, of course.”

“I would love to, Roman.”

The two found a nice place to sit down, hidden behind the leaves of one of the willow trees. The leaves provided them shade, as well as a feeling of privacy. Deceit gently pulled up a red flower, smiling softly at it as he twirled it around in his hand. It was beautiful (Although not nearly as beautiful as the flustered prince sat beside him, he thought) and he hummed quietly as he began using the flower, as well as some others from the area, to form a crown for said flustered prince.

Roman waved and a picnic basket appeared in front of them. He got to work unpacking some of the items, ranging from cookies (Thanks to Patton – He’d been baking a little bit more recently), grapes, berries, little sandwiches, and soda. He turned to Deceit to ask him about what he’d like to eat, only to lock eyes with the snake-like side and instantly forget his words. Deceit seemed to be able to tell and chuckled, reaching out to place the finished red crown on Roman’s head.

Deceit’s hands lingered around Roman’s face, a thumb gently stroking Roman’s cheek before tilting his chin up a little to get the prince to look at him. “You look lovely, Ro,” He smiled.

Roman was almost too flustered to notice the feeling of cool skin against his face instead of the soft material of gloves. Almost. He reached up and gently took a hold of Deceit’s hands, pulling them away from his face so they were back in his line of sight. He knew Deceit had trouble taking off his gloves in front of the other sides. He’d only ever taken them off once before when Roman was around, and Roman had been careful not to mention it. He gently kissed Dec’s scarred hands before smiling. “Thank you.”

The two sat quietly for a while, enjoying the food and the sounds of the surrounding area and the comforting feeling of trust that the two shared. Roman wasn’t sure when it happened, but eventually the two were leaning against each other, feeding each other grapes and cracking little jokes.

They soon ran out of food to share, and Deceit’s arm snaked its way around Roman’s waist, pulling him a little closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you for this. I really needed it.”

Roman just hummed quietly in response, tilting his head up to meet Deceit’s eyes. There was a moment between the two, the prince’s gaze flicking between Deceit’s eyes and lips, and Deceit’s non-scaled side slowly turning a shade of red, before the two leaned into each other, lips pressing together in a soft kiss. Roman’s fingers grabbed the  
front of Deceit’s clothes, pulling him in a little closer.

When they pulled apart, both where blushing darker than they thought they would, giddy smiles on their faces.

“This was fun. Maybe it could become a regular thing?” Roman suggested quietly, biting his lip.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
